Many telecommunications carriers have difficulty implementing local routing capabilities over their softswitch platforms. The ability to determine, develop and manage routes is too big for individuals to manually enter using the existing interfaces of present softswitches. The development, determination and management of routes for the softswitch should preferably take into account a number of factors such as pricing, routing, costs, margins and variable bit rate (VBR) for both domestic and international traffic, including local routing of traffic.
It is with respect to the foregoing issues that embodiments of the present invention have been developed.